Forum:Copy!
__TOC__ Halo: In the Eyes of a Marine, it all seems so familiar... Too familiar... Infact matches idea and even title of From the eye of the Warriors. Hey, that was made by me! Sooooo..... (^)=&%#@!!&*#@! BTW: The copycat was 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:28, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Sigh....must we point fingers? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:31, 2 November 2007 (UTC) HE COPIED MY FANON!! AND YOU ARE OK WITH IT!!??--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:36, 2 November 2007 (UTC) you should be somewhat great full. They found your fanon so good, good enough that they wanted to make their own for halo. That shows You know what your doing. They are learning still. --Kebath 'Holoree 00:43, 2 November 2007 (UTC) True, BUT they didn't take permission, nor told me it was good, OR ANY FORSAKEN CREDIT. I suggest, we delete the article, and temporairily ban him.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:52, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Why in the world would we do that? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:59, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe delete the article, but ban? That's a little too extreme. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:18, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I say ask him to give credit. If no, then maybe delete the article. 01:20, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I say that we tell Aiden Smith that he must say that he got the idea from O'malley's fan fic or his article will be deleted. We should not ban him, because we only ban vandals, people who make personal attacks, or people that break laws in the US (Even though I live outside of the US on this site I must follow its laws). --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:29, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Im not concerned about credit, its permission. And I will not surrender it! As long as that article exists.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:50, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Not only did he take the title, but the idea. Fighting in Osgiliath and minas Tirith in 1st person, only Fighting in Reach and 04 in 1st person.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:12, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Well he does make a point, imagine you make a wonderful piece of art called The white harbor and its about a harbor and then someone comes along takes your painting and colors everything that is white grey, and names it The grey harbor --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:23, 2 November 2007 (UTC) FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO DEFENDS ME IN THIS CORRUPTED WIKI!!!! --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:26, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Plagiarism should not be tolerated, but make sure that they did not just innocently derive inspiration from it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:31, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Oh they're taking more than that! The idea of a geniric warriors thoughts in two battles that link. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:35, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :I'd label it plagiarism, then. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:39, 2 November 2007 (UTC) They should have asked for permission first, that's just down right rude. Credit should have been given too, if permission to use the article as a base for another article was approved. Obviously the permission is most important, however the fact that they did neither is just... But never mind, at least it's been taken care of now. Hey, just a thought on the comments above though, If the original article creator would have to ask for credit to be stated on what was based on his own article though... then that really is quite sad, that the creator them self has to go to the bother of asking - for lack of a better phrase - the "article theif" to have the credit they're entitled to. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 08:27, 02 November 2007 (UTC) I'm with O'Malley on this. Yes, O'Malley has been known to yell at people for little reason, but this is one of the instances where he is not at fault! Defend the man! No one else's property should be stolen from the owner! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:09, 2 November 2007 (UTC) My Conclusions Dear all, Under the Wikia Terms of Use, whatever contributions you make to any Wikia wiki are automatically licensed under the GFDL Free Documentation License - your work, including title and anything within it, are allowed for free use by anyone else under a legal contract. However, I believe that it is inappropriate for someone to 'innocently' nab a story's idea and appropriate it as their own, or at least under my administratorship on Halo Fanon. I hope that AS and O'Malley can resolve this issue between themselves, and if O'Malley is still offended, I will see about taking action. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 06:22, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, there is one way to settle this. For the simpleminded dolt to give up the article, and you to delete it. In short, I win. That's the only door, so either walk it, or just stay in the hallway forever.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:43, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Mmhmm. We should all listen to RR with this one. How about next time, instead of creating a forum for it, we talk to a user who may or may not have stolen an idea or name? --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:06, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Ahhh, but the hallway actually has two doors at the end! A peaceful ending, now if we walk through "Peaceful" we will not have a Forum full of caps and curses -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:43, 2 November 2007 (UTC) 077, don't you mean it will be peaceful for us? But please, O'malley, settle this quickly and painlessly. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:51, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ??? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:54, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Bingo, the other end is where it never existed.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 23:58, 2 November 2007 (UTC) You confuse me, we can have an ending without strife, my friends, you need only to believe! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:59, 2 November 2007 (UTC) If he didn't make the forum, it's peaceful for us, just not for him and the other user. Now, O'Malley, end this! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:02, 3 November 2007 (UTC) What do you want me to do? Delete it with my brain?? Im not an admin! And my final decision (For permission) is NO. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) *sighs* Did you guys pay any attention to what RR said? We should be finding a comprimise between O'malley and AS. If we keep going down the path we are right now, we will not be able to get anything done on this site. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:18, 3 November 2007 (UTC) AS never goes to talk pages, except once.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:23, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Then try his talk page. Everyone deserves an equal and fair chance. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:50, 3 November 2007 (UTC) I did. But im telling you, he is not going to respond. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 21:02, 3 November 2007 (UTC) I Prevail He responed, he said he would give it up. But he gave me a very very rude attitude. Once again I stand triumphant. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 23:27, 3 November 2007 (UTC) And so...after days of arguement, everyones mad -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:23, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Sounds like we should be mad, with admins too lazy to take action, waiting for users to deal with something which they can't do anything about. Bottom line, this should have been dealt with ages ago. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:34, 04 November 2007 He's got a point. Dictators! --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:39, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :In the event that a compromise can't be personally reached between O'Malley and AS, thus I respectfully ask that AS change the contents of his work to a fair amount as to not parallel O'Malley's in order to avoid any future conflict. While I think this is regrettable, I think it would be an infringement of O'Malley's intellectual ideas. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 01:54, 4 November 2007 (UTC) He said "I have read what RR has said and i am giving KH the Article and just going to write a new story or continue with my other story", HARDLY rude. And what's with the "Dictators!", comment? Between this and the "Omg civl war" thread, it seems to me like your just trying to cause trouble =/ . User:Tesfan 03:15, 4 November 2007 (UTC) So...Aiden is the only person who gets punished? Even thought O Malley exploded at him and called him various things? Aiden is the only one who gets punished? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:32, 4 November 2007 (UTC) He insulted me on my talk page, ALOT. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:37, 4 November 2007 (UTC) And you did the same -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:16, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Final Conclusions Dear all, Upon some of Rotaretilbo's investigations; this is my conclusion. Lieutenant Smith was completely unaware of O'Malley's article on Halo Fan Fiction, and thus had come up with a parallel idea on his own. The fact that Dragonclaws and I were not aware of this at the time made us to mistakenly believe that Smith was plagarizing O'Malley when in fact Smith was not. Thus, I believe that it is unnecessary that 'control' of Smith's article be ceded to anyone else and that Smith should have full intellectual ownership and editing rights over his own article. Comments from Rotaretilbo and Dragonclaws would be appreciated. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:14, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Given my current knowledge of the situation, I would agree with RR. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:52, 6 November 2007 (UTC)